Survivor: Heroes vs Villains
Survivor: Heroes vs Villains Survivor: Heroes vs Villains to dziewiąty sezon Farmvivor. Jest to trzeci oficjalny sezon All-Stars, w którym 10 graczy grających uczciwie w swoich oryginalnych edycjach grało przeciwko 10 graczom, którzy woleli iść po trupach do celu. Zwycięzcą tej edycji okazała się Eliza, która pokonała Julię i Anię w głosowaniu (4-3-2) 'Cast' *'Jahsta(Survivor: Micronesia FvsF- 2nd)' *'eliza727(Survivor: Micronesia FvsF- 3rd)' *'HereIam(Survivor Thailand- 1st)' *'mara818(Survivor: Guatemala- The Maya Empire- 1st)' *'kacperprze(Survivor 1- 1st)' *'kacperikarol(Surviovr: Guatemala- The Maya Empire- 4th)' *'karlos20001'(Surviovr: Guatemala- The Maya Empire- 5th) *'sssyczek(Survivor: Pearls Islands- 1st)' *'.mickey27.(Survivor: Thailand- 4th)' *'anula113(Survivor 1- 5th)' *'juleczka113( Survivor China, Survivor: All Stars- both 1st)' *''Smoczusia(Survivor: Micronesia FvsF-16th ''replaced by krzychu2907 *''kiol9(Survivor: Guatemala- The Maya Empire- 2nd) ''replaced by Patryk192000 *'matiz321'(Surviovr: Guatemala- The Maya Empire- 7th) *'danielblok(Survivor: China- 2nd)' *'radolka(Survivor: Tocantins- The Brazilian Highlands- 1st)' *'marce11(Survivor: Thailand- 3rd)' *'aniasr1(Survivor: Tocantins- The Brazilian Highlands- 3rd)' *'blazej2801(Survivor: Guatemala- The Maya Empire- 3rd)' *'superlemur912(Survivor: Thailand- 2nd)' 'Twisty' *'Podział na Heroes i Villains.' *'List w butelce-(potrójna eliminacja).' *'Połączenie przy 10 osobach.' 'Eliminacje' 'Przebieg gry' 'Episode 1: "Last time I was mean. This time I'll be meaner"' *'Immunity challenge: '''Opisywanie przeszłości i "przyszłości" Dziesięciu największych bohaterów w historii Farmvivor oraz dziesięciu notorycznych łotrów zmierzało na rozpoczęcie największej jak do tej pory batalii o tytuł Sole Survivor. Znali swoją grę, wiedzieli czego po sobie można się spodziewać jednak nawet z tym gra z pewnością będzie szalona i nieprzewidywalna, ponieważ w końcu zaczęła się: "Survivor: Heroes vs Villains"!!!. Dwudziestke śmiałków podzielono na plemiona ze względu na charakter gry, jaką grali uprzednio. Oto podział: Po tym przedstawieniu od razu wszyscy przeszli do następnego zadania. Kapitanowie drużyn: Jahsta(H) oraz Daniel(V) musieli podzielić swoją drużynę na dwie grupy: przeszłość i przyszłość. Kiedy tego dokonali okazało się, że zadanie będzie 24 godzinne. Grupa przeszłość musiała opisać dokładnie jedną z poprzednich edycji Farmvivor, a przyszłościwcy z kolei musieli wymyślić przyszły przebieg Heroes vs Villains. Na 10 minut przed czasem zapanował chaos u Bohaterów, ponieważ przeszłość u nich nie działała i musieli ją wymienić na coś innego. Złoczyńcy natomiast byli dobrze zorganizowani i wszystko wkleili spokojnie przed czasem. Ogromny błąd Heroes kosztował ich nietykalność, gdyby tylko poprawnie podali "Przeszłość" wygrali by z ogromną przewagą. Na swojej pierwszje radzie plemienia Heroes wyszło na jaw, że za sznurki pociąga sojusz Elizy, Justyny, Marty oraz Marcina. Reszta w ogóle się nie zorganizowała, więc ich ich głosy oraz głos sssyczek wystarczyły, aby z gry wyrzucić Anulę. 'Episode 2: "I lied to him, but you know what, I don't care" *'Immunity challenge: '''Kalambury inaczej. Każde plemię wybiera dwóch "prowadzących", którzy naprzemiennie podają wskazówki przeciwnemu plemieniu. Za każdą wskazówkę dostaje się 2 punkty karne. Wygrywa drużyna, która po odgadnięciu wszystkich haseł zbierze ich mniej. Po przegraniu pierwszego zadania morale wśród Herosów spadły. U Złoczyńców jednak panowała sielanka, którą doskonale wykorzystała Julię tworząc ukryty sojusz, o którym nikt nie wiedział. W jego skład wchodzili: Julia, Ania S, Daniel, Krzychu, Mateusz, Asia. Przy następnej konkurencji o drużynową nietykalność Marcin dla Bohaterów zdobył tylko 24 punkty karne. U Villains sprawa wyglądała o niebo gorzej. Zebrali ponad 24 punktu już przy pierwszym haśle, co automatycznie zesłało ich na radę plemienia, na której wyeliminowali Marce, która zaczęła popadać w paranoję. 'Episode 3: "Those Heroes are Villains" *'Immunity challenge: '''Pojedynki 1vs1. Punkt zdobywa ta osoba, która lepiej/szybciej wykona zadanie. Po dwóch wyzwaniach oba plemiona miały wyrównany dziewięciosobowy skład. Mimo, że był to dopiero początkowy etap rozgrywki już dało się wyczuć napiętą atmosferę. W obu plemionach narodziły się dominujące sojusze. Na następnym zadaniu o nietykalność Bohaterzy na początku zaczęli dominować, jednak niedługo po tym wszystko się wyrównało. Walka trwała do ostatniego pojedynku, ale jako pierwsi jedenasty punkt zdobyli Heroes, zsyłając Villains na radę plemienia. Tuż przed wycieczką na głosowanie Mateusz podpuścił Patryka, aby ten głosował na Julię, miałbyć to żart, gdyż tak naprawdę wszyscy Villains zagłosowali na niego eliminując go z gry. 'Episode 4: "They're doing clearly everything, what I want" *'Immunity challenge: '''Odszukiwanie słów na forum za pomocą wyszukiwarki. U Herosów po dwóch wygranych nic nie zakłócało spokoju, nawet knowania zagrożonych osób, ponieważ główny sojusz i tak wiedział, że nikt nie pęknie. U Villains było dokładnie to samo, z tym że nie panowała tam władza większości, tylko coś na kształt dykatury Julii. Ale ta dyktatura była tolerowana, ponieważ głównodowodząca doskonale panowała nad swoim plemieniem. Każdy tam się czuł bezpiecznie, nawet osoby, które na 100% były zagrożone. Na następnym zadaniu Złoczyńcy szybko zdobyli przewagę, która wystarczyła im aż do końca zadania, które wygrali stosunkiem punktów 5:3. Na drugiej radzie plemienia niebieskich wyeliminowana bezużytecznego w zadaniach Kacpra P. Ponownie składy się wyrównały. 'Episode 5: "Slay everyone, trust no one" *'Immunity challenge: '''Zadania tematyczne. Plemiona podzielone na cztery grupy, które rywalizują ze sobą w różnych konkurencjach. Villains odetchnęli z ulgą po tym jak udało im się ponownie doprowadzić do wyrównania składów. Dobrze wiedzieli, że dochodząc do połączenia bez numerków, będą skończeni. Na wyzwaniu początkowo Villains ponownie objęli prowadzenie, jednak po dwóch kolejnych sekjach Herosom udało się wzbić na pierwsze miejsce. Losy wszystkich zależały od grupy "matematyczny mózg". Niespodziewanie okazało się, że Bohaterzy kompletnie sobie nie poradzili w tej kategorii przegrywając do zero z Czerwonymi. Na radzie plemienia niebieskich doszło do remisu. Głosy zostały podzielone pomiędzy Micki, a Karolem. W dogrywce wyszło na to, że Karol niestety musiał pożegnać się z grą. 'Episode 6: "She's got demons inside" *'Immunity challenge: '''Wklejanie obrazków z określoną liczbą rzeczy. Po raz pierwsz Villains zdobyli przewagę liczebną nad Heroes. W ich plemieniu nie działo się absolutnie nic co mogłoby zepsuć ich spokój. Z kolei u Heroes Kacper K zaczął popadać w paranoje i proponować sojusze każdemu, kto był skłonny go wysłuchać. Niestety odniósł skutek wręcz przeciwny i zaczął denerwować plemię, które zadecydowało, że przy następnej przegranej to on odpadnie. Na zadaniu o nietykalność u obu plemion panował chaos. Zadanie było bardzo nieprzewidywalne. Jak zwykle na początku czerwoni zdobyli przewagę, jednak coraz większe niezorganizowanie spowodowało, że niebieskim udało się wyrwać wygraną z rąk swoich przeciwników. Na radzie plemienia Złoczyńców wyszło na jaw, że dwie osoby w końcu zdały sobie sprawę, że są zagrożone i zaczęły mieszać, aby skierować cel na Asię, która nie spisywała się dobrze w zadaniach. Jednak sojusz pozostał sobie oddany i wyeliminowano Lemura. 'Episode 7: "Something cruel is about to happen real soon" *'Immunity challenge: '''Wybieranie pól. Po wybraniu pola "extra" drużyna zgrania punkt. Ponownie w grze nastała równowaga. W obu plemionach pozostało po 7 osób. Tuż przed zadaniem uczestnicy dostali list w butelce. Wygrana drużyna dowie się co w nim jest. Na zadaniu początkowo Bohaterzy przejęli prowadzenie, co się nieczęsto zdarzało, ale niedługo po tym Villains wpadli w "strzałowy szał" i zwyciężyli w zadaniu. Według listu w butelce ich nagrodą była.... eliminacja tylko jednej osoby!!. Oznaczało to, że Herosi stracą aż dwóch członków swojego plemienia. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy nie było. W obu drużynach zapanował chaos. U Bohaterów oczywistym celem był Kacper K, jednak wybór drugiej osoby wcale nie był taki łatwy. Ostatecznie to Micki została przegłosowana, a wśród niebieskich zostało tylko pięć osób. U Czerwonych również nie było kolorowo. Główny sojusz postanowił wykopać jedną osobę ze swoich- Asię, która została pierwszym członkiem jury. 'Episode 8: "Neither of them can't play this game" *'Immunity challenge: '''Wyzwanie drużynowe. Po niespodziewanej potrójnej eliminacji Czerwoni po raz kolejny objęli prowadzenie w liczbie zawodników. Było ich 6, przy pięcioosobowej grupie Bohaterów. Każdy czuł, że połączenie się zbliża, więc za wszelką cenę chciał, żeby to jego drużyna wygrała. Podczas zadania dało się wyczuć napiętą atmosferę. O włos udało się wygrać Bohaterom, którzy odetchnęli z ulgą odzyskując przy tym równowagę liczebną. Na radzie plemienia Villains wyeliminowano ostatnią osobę, która nie należało do sojuszu, czyli Błażeja. 'Episode 9: "Evil or Good" *'Immunity challenge: '''Ciągi liczbowe. Po każdym pytanie każda osoba, która dobrze odpowiedziała dostaję sumę liczb równą kolejnej liczbie z ciągu. Błażej odchodząc jako drugi członek jury pozostawił w grze 5 Heroes i 5 Villains. Był to idealny moment, aby plemiona się połączyły :D. I tak oto z tych 10 różnych ludzi powstało jedno plemię Yin Yang. Każdy usiłował szukać pęknięć w przeciwnej grupie, jednak każdy podświadomie myślał, że na radzie jak nic będzie remis 5:5. Podczas zadania o nietykalność sprawdzono szczęście graczy xD. Podczas zadania można było ujrzeć utarczki słowne pomiędzy przeciwnikami. Początkowo na prowadzenie wysunęli się Justyna oraz Marcin. Po paru pytaniach o pierwsze miejsce walczyli już tylko Marcin, Krzychu oraz Julia. Na końcu okazało się, że nietykalność zdobywa ta ostatnia, zapewniając sobie miejsce w finałowej dziewiątce. Tym samym zmienijszyła również prawdopodobieństwo, że to ktoś z Villains odpadnie w razie losowania kamyków. Jednak do losowania kamyków nie doszło. Doszło do czegoś bardziej zaskakującego. Wszyscy Villains zagłosowali na Sssyczek, wszyscy Heroes zagłosowali na Anię S, ale użyto bożka nietykalności na konto Ani S. Wszystko głosy na nią były nieważne i z grą pożegnała się Sssyczek, zostawiając Bohaterów z nieciekawą sytuacją. 'Episode 10: "We're screwed" *'''Immunity challenge: Plony *'Reward Challenge: '"Awantura o kasę" Po jednym z najbardziej szalonych ruchów w hisotrii sytuacja byłych niebieskich w grze była wręcz tragiczna. Niektórzy usiłowali zawrzeć jakiś pakt ze złoczyńcami, jednak na dłuższą metę wypaliło to tylko dla jednej osoby- Elizy, która jakimś cudem wkręciła się do sojuszu byłych czerwonych. Na zadaniu o nietykalność finałowa dziewiątka podzieliła się na trzy grupy: ZIELONI- Justyna, Mateusz, Julia CZERWONI- Marta, Krzychu, Eliza NIEBIESCY- Marcin, Ania S, Daniel Jako pierwsi z gry odpadli niebiescy, a tuż po nich przez głupi błąd Justyny zieloni, co sprawiło, że Czerwonym udało się wygra szansę na przewagę w następnym zadaniu. W kolejnej części "Awantury o kasę" najlepsza okazał się Eliza, która zdobyła dwupunktową przewagę w zadaniu o nietykalność. Podczas sprawdzania stodoły liczyli się tylko Daniel, Eliza oraz Justyna. Walka trwała do ostatniego punkta, którego udało się zdobyć Elizie, która tym samym wygrała nietykalność. Na radzie plemienia Złoczyńcy zadecydowali, że do domu wróci Justyna. 'Episode 11: "My allies are completly thoughtless"' *'Immunity challenge: '''Wyścig. Po każdym etapie odpada określona liczba osób. Na tym etapie gry bezpośrednio zagrożone eliminacją były dwie osoby: Marta oraz Marcin. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ktoś z nich w niedalekiej przyszłości pożegna się z grą. Po tym jak Marcin wygrał nietykalnosć wynik rady wydawał się oczywisty, jednak triumfator zadania wymyślił cwany plan. Oddał nietykalność Elizie, a sam udawał, że ma bożka i nie wie komu go da. Złoczyńcy podzielili głosy pomiędzy Martę a Anię S. Po głosowaniu obie miały taką samą liczbę głosów. Podczas przeprowadzania dogrywki złoczyńcy zmienili głosy na Martę, która pożegnała się z grą. 'Episode 12: "The pact with devil" *'Immunity challenge: '''Gra na temat stolic stanów USA. W finałowej siódemce znajdowała się tylko jedna osoba pozbawiona sojuszu. Był nią Marcin. W czasie zadania o nietykalność gra rozstrzygała się pomiędzy dwoma ostatnimi Bohaterami. Na swoje nieszczęście Marcin przegrał, przez co stał się najłatwiejszym głosem. Tuż przed głosowaniem Eliza próbowała przekonać sojusz aby wyrzucili z gry Anię S, jednakże jej starania nie przyniosły żadnego efektu i z gry wyeliminowano HereIam'a 'Episode 13: "I'm not as bad as I look" Immunity challenge: '''Ankieta oraz gaszenie pochodni Na etapie finałowej szóstki każdy czuł, że finał jest w zasięgu ręki. W związku z tym zawiązano ostateczną umowę dotyczącą finałowej rady plemienia, pomiędzy Anią S, Elizą i Julią. Nikt nie wiedział, że ten nowopowstały sojusz w ogóle istnieje. W następnej konkurencji o immunitet oraz miejsce w finałowej piątce uczestnicy odpowiadali na pytania o sobie. '''1.Kto ma największe szanse na wygraną? 2.Kto posiada najgorszy charakter? 3.Z kim nie chiałbyś zjeść obiadu? 4.Pewny finalista to? 5.Najgorszy Villain tej edycji to? 6.Najlepszy Hero tej edycji to? 7.Kto ma największe poparcie w jury? 8.Kto ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu? 9.Komu zaufałbyś w 100%? Po udzieleniu odpowiedzi na powyższe pytania każdy otrzymywał trzy zapalone pochodnie. Jeśli ktoś zgadnie odpowiedź, która pojawiała się najczęściej, będzie mógł zgasić pochodnię dowolnej osobie. Najlepszymi układami wykazała się Anię S zdobywając nietykalności. Na ceremonii eliminacji Julia oraz Ania S przekonały Mateusza, żeby głosował razem z nimi i Elizą na Daniela. Nie trzeba go było długo do tego namawiać i Daniel odpadł z gry, jako pierwsza ofiara swojego sojuszu. 'Episode 14: "The Black Widow Bridgade"' *'Immunity challenge: '''Słowotwórstwo W grze pozostało już tylko pięć osób: Ania S, Eliza, Julia, Mateusz oraz Krzychu. Do końca pozostały już tylko dwie eliminacje i nikt nie chciał odpaść w takim momencie. Podczas kolejnego wyzwania uczestnicy musieli wykazać się umiejętnością budowania nowych słów z liter podanego słowa. Ponownie najlepsza była Eliza jednak zadecydowała, że odda nietykalność Ani S, a dla siebie zostawi bożka nietykalności. Na radzie plemienia sojusz kobiet wyeliminował przedostatniego mężczyznę z gry- Krzycha, który stał się ósmym członkiem jury. 'Episode 15: "Stir the pot. The winner is Announced!!!" *'Immunity challenge: '''Sudoku matematyczne. W finałowej czwórce Mateusz w ogóle nie podejrzewał, że może zostać wyeliminowany tuż przed finałem. Nie zdawał sobie również sprawy z tego, że za jego plecami uformował się silny kobiecy sojusz, który od paru rad trzyma grę w garści. Kiedy zawodnicy zameldowali się na swoim ostatnim zadaniu okazało się, że zmierzą się w sudoku z elementami działań matematycznych. Najszybciej z zadaniem uporała się Julia, która wygrała swoje drugie zadanie w tej edycji. Na radzie plemienia niespodziewanie Ania S odcięła się od Julii i Elizy i zagłosowała na tą drugą razem z Mateuszem. Po dogrywce nadal był remis, więc dwoje zagrożonych zaczęła losować kamienie. Niestety dla Mateusza wylosował on kamień elminacyjny przez co odpadł z gry jako ostatni. Dzień później jury zadawało pytania finalistkom po czym głosowało na zwycięzcę. Ania otrzymała dwa głosy od Sssyczek i Daniela. Julia trzy od Mateusza, Asi oraz Krzycha, a Eliza 4 od Marcina, Justyny, Marty oraz Błażeja co uczniło ją zwyciężczynią Survivor: Heores vs Villains. 'Voting History Kategoria:Sezony Kategoria:Uczestnicy